clusterfckfandomcom-20200214-history
Megachiroptera
Megachiroptera is a rock like planet with mountains, fruit trees, cows, and a lot of (Neo)Gothic castles and buildings. Its inhabitants are bat type species, who are sentient variations on planet earth's bat species. (Their hight can be different from Earth's bat species). The 9 rings of the city Megachiroptera is divided in 9 rings. # The 1st circle ## The outer ring also known as The Megadermatidae ring. ## The Megadermatidae ring is the outer ring of Megachiroptera. It is the farmland country, inhabited by The ghost bat (Macroderma gigas), who derives its name from its whitish pale gray ghost-like appearance. Other well-known species include the greater false vampire bat (Megaderma lyra), lesser false vampire bat (Megaderma spasma), and the heart-nosed bat (Cardioderma cor). Those bats are small bats, who are (according to the inner cirle bats) not intelligent because of their size. They are used for chores on the planet, and to bring in the meat and fruit for the bats who live closer to the inner circle. # The 2nd circle ## The 2nd circle is known as the Cynopterus, in that circle live small kinds of fruit bats known at the: ##* Lesser short-nosed fruit bat (Cynopterus brachyotis) ##* Horsfield's fruit bat (Cynopterus horsfieldi) ##* Peters's fruit bat (Cynopterus luzoniensis) ##* Minute fruit bat (Cynopterus minutus) ##* Nusatenggara short-nosed fruit bat (Cynopterus nusatenggara) ##* Greater short-nosed fruit bat (Cynopterus sphinx) ##* Indonesian short-nosed fruit bat (Cynopterus titthaecheilus) # The 3th circle ## The 3rd circle is known as the Dobsonia ''circle, this circle exists out of a nudists. (Yes even bats can be nudist) They shave off their fur to feel naked. Even those parts need a small breeze sometimes. ##* Andersen's naked-backed fruit bat (''Dobsonia anderseni)12 ##* Beaufort's naked-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia beauforti)13 ##* Negros naked-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia chapmani)14 ##* Halmahera naked-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia crenulata)15 ##* Biak naked-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia emersa)16 ##* Sulawesi naked-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia exoleta) ##* Solomon's naked-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia inermis) ##* New Guinea naked-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia magna) ##* Lesser naked-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia minor) ##* Moluccan naked-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia moluccensis) ##* Panniet naked-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia pannietensis) ##* Western naked-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia peronii) ##* New Britain naked-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia praedatrix) ##* Greenish naked-backed fruit bat (Dobsonia viridis) # The 4th circle is known as the Macroglossinae circle. In this circle live a lot of subspecies who eat honey. #* Genus Macroglossus11 #** Long-tongued nectar bat (Macroglossus minimus) #** Long-tongued fruit bat (Macroglossus sobrinus) #* Genus Notopteris11 #** Long-tailed fruit bat (Notopteris macdonaldi) #** New Caledonia blossom bat (Notopteris neocaledonica) #* Genus Syconycteris11 #** Common blossom bat (Syconycteris australis) #** Halmahera blossom bat (Syconycteris carolinae) #** Moss-forest blossom bat (Syconycteris hobbit) # The 5th circle is known as the Rhinolophidae circle. Those circle exists out of a lot of horseshoe bats. Those bats managed to ride horses! Genus Rhinolophus11 #* Acuminate horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus acuminatus) #* Adam's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus adami) #* Intermediate horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus affinis) #* Halcyon horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus alcyone) #* Arcuate horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus arcuatus) #* Lesser woolly horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus beddomei) #* Rhinolophus belligerator26 #* Blasius's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus blasii) #* Bokhara horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus bocharicus) #* Bornean horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus borneensis) #* Canut's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus canuti) #* Cape horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus capensis) #* Sulawesi horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus celebensis) #* Rhinolophus chiewkweeae27 #* Geoffroy's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus clivosus) #* Croslet horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus coelophyllus) #* Andaman horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus cognatus) #* Cohen's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus cohenae)28 #* Convex horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus convexus) #* Little Japanese horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus cornutus) #* Creagh's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus creaghi) #* Rhinolophus damarensis29 #* Darling's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus darlingi) #* Decken's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus deckenii) #* Dent's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus denti) #* Eloquent horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus eloquens) #* Mediterranean horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus euryale) #* Broad-eared horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus euryotis) #* Greater horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus ferrumequinum) #* Rüppell's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus fumigatus) #* Guinean horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus guineensis) #* Hildebrandt's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus hildebrandti) #* Hill's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus hilli) #* Upland horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus hillorum) #* Lesser horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus hipposideros) #* Imaizumi's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus imaizumii) #* Rhinolophus indorouxii30 #* Philippine forest horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus inops) #* Insular horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus keyensis) #* Lander's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus landeri) #* Blyth's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus lepidus) #* Woolly horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus luctus) #* Maclaud's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus maclaudi) #* Big-eared horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus macrotis) #* Madura horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus madurensis) #* Maendeleo horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus maendeleo) #* Malayan horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus malayanus) #* Marshall's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus marshalli) #* Rhinolophus mcintyrei26 #* Smaller horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus megaphyllus) #* Mehely's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus mehelyi) #* Rhinolophus microglobosus31 #* Mitred horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus mitratus) #* Formosan lesser horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus monoceros) #* Timorese horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus montanus) #* Rhinolophus mossambicus28 #* Neriad horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus nereis) #* Osgood's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus osgoodi) #* Bourret's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus paradoxolophus) #* Pearson's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus pearsonii) #* Large-eared horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus philippinensis) #* Rhinolophus proconsulis26 #* Least horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus pusillus) #* King horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus rex) #* Peninsular horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus robinsoni) #* Rufous horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus rouxii) #* Large rufous horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus rufus) #* Ruwenzori horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus ruwenzorii) #* Sakeji horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus sakejiensis) #* Lesser woolly horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus sedulus) #* Shamel's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus shameli) #* Shortridge's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus shortridgei) #* Thai horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus siamensis) #* Forest horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus silvestris) #* Bushveld horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus simulator) #* Chinese rufous horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus sinicus) #* Smithers's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus smithersi)28 #* Lesser brown horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus stheno) #* Little Nepalese horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus subbadius) #* Small rufous horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus subrufus) #* Swinny's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus swinnyi) #* Rhinolophus tatar26 #* Thomas's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus thomasi) #* Trefoil horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus trifoliatus) #* Yellow-faced horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus virgo) #* Rhinolophus xinanzhongguoensis32 #* Dobson's horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus yunanensis) #* Ziama horseshoe bat (Rhinolophus ziama) # The 6rd circle is known as the Emballonuridae circle. This is a sircle full of smugglers known as sack winged bats. #* Ecuadorian sac-winged bat (Balantiopteryx infusca) #* Thomas's sac-winged bat (Balantiopteryx io) #* Gray sac-winged bat (Balantiopteryx plicata) # The 7nd cirle # The 8th circle # The 9th cirle also known as The Pteropodidae Phyllostomidae ring ## Those are inhabited by the Ancient bat families of Megachiroptera. They are the biggest and most intelligent bat species on the planet. The families are devided in vampiric bat species (Petropodidae) and fruit bat species (Phyllostomidae). Royal Fruit bat species * Velešišmiši * Artibeus jamaicensis * Acerodon jubatus * Cynopterus sphinx * Cynopterus brachyotis * Rousettus aegyptiacus Royal Vampiric Bat species * Desmodus rotundus * Diaemus youngi * Diphylla ecaudata * Vampyrum spectrum Scource of bat species: https://animalsake.com/list-of-different-types-of-bats Category:Browse Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Galactic Locations